Crossing Worlds
by CrazyFangirl1999
Summary: The first in the Crossing Worlds Series. Carmen is a college student struggling to keep herself up. What happens when you add anime,fandoms, cuteness,emotional breakdowns, cats, and NATIONS! Hints of AmericaxOC, EnglandxOC, RussiaxOC, ChinaxOC, Gerita, Spamono, and PruCan later in the story.
1. Never Suspected A Thing

Chapter one-Never Suspected a Thing

_'Another day in hell.' _I thought. Fights in college, grades are slipping, financial problems , ect. I opened the front door of my home looking around to be greeted by anime and manga. Damn! I hated this! Remember when I said I had financial problems? I have to sell my collection. A fangirls worst dream! Walking over to said collection I looked through the fandoms:

_"Inuyasha"_

"_Pokémon"_

_"InuXBoku:SS"_

_"Soul Eater"_

_"Black Butler"_

_"Hetalia"_

Aw, I remember the days when I was thirteen and me and my friends would get together and watch _"Hetalia"_ . Now I'm twenty-two,in college, and surrounded by idiots, (even though I'm one of them.). On the bright I have some semi normal friends (*cough*onlyfriends!*cough*). Well anyway I grabbed some p.j.s and walked to the bathroom to get changed.

In case you're wondering what I look like. I have dirty blonde hair,curly hair and light brown eyes. As I walked out of the bathroom in a red shirt and blue pants.

"Alright better go feed Tuna." I mumbled to myself.

Tuna is my cat that I adopted from the streets. He was a black and white cat that actually looked like Japan neko. As for naming him Tuna, he likes tuna.

"Tuna? Tuna?" I was getting worried when I felt something rubbing against my leg, I instantly smiled, giving him his food. I retired to my room, snuggling into my pillow and fell asleep. Completely unaware of tomorrow's weirdness.

* * *

Me: *head desking* Why do I keep putting myself into fanfictions why? *continues head desking*

Italy: Ve~ At least you'll have OCs!

Me:*head desking*

Romano: Don't you have something to tell the audience?

Me:*stops for a moment* I will also be making a _Hetalia Birthday Drabble _fanfic, and yes this is for the readers. Rules:

1.I will only allow 1-6 of your favorite Hetalia characters and yes you can put your favorite pairing or a nation and yourself.

2. Tell me your birthday and personality.

3.I WON'T DO M RATED THINGS! I can do hints but that's it.

I will add more rules if I have to later *continues with head desking*

Japan: Please stop you'll hurt yourself.

America: Dude! You look like the Avatar!*gestures to the red mark on my forehead.*

Me:*Ignores him*

*THE END*


	2. Odd Morning

Chapter 2-Odd Morning

The next day I woke up in the strangest way possible, someone's arm was wrapped around my waist. Why didn't I just throw this person out of my bed? Well look at it this way, I never left the house last night so it could either be a creeper or rapist. 'Alright, calm down Carmen you'll be fine _**( Someone gets a free one shot to whoever knows said the**_** quote.)**.

"Ve~" Okay? Scratch that it's a creeper/rapist that impersonates Italy.

Cautiously, I turned around to come face to face a smiling, but sleeping, brunette with an odd-looking curl. I stared for a moment then screamed. The guy jumped a few feet in the air before landing on the ground. He looked up at me through closed eyes ( how is that possible?). We stared for a moment until...

"Ciao bella!" I screamed again.

"Creepy Cosplayer!" I ran over and flew open the door.

"You bloody git! What the hell was that for?!"

"Dude you were hallucinating again!"

"FLYING MINT BUNNY IS REAL!"

"All of your breasts are mine da-ze!"

"Ohonhonhon! Not if I get to them first~"

"Doitsu-san, what do we do about Prussia?"

"Bruder! Get away from the fridge!"

"But I'm trying to find the awesome beer!"

"WHAT THE CRAPOLA!" I yelled.

Everybody stopped what they were doing and stared. I quickly realized what was happening, I was hallucinating! I started laughing. The America look-alike looked at me in confusion.

"Um are you okay?" I calmed down a bit.

"Ya, I'm peachy! You are all hallucinations that will be gone by the end of the day! Now where is Tuna!"

All the sudden my door flung open revealing my neighbor, Amanda Watson. She has short curly _**pink hair and one red and one blue eye!**_She's very crazy like a combination of 2p England and America. She also has a slight British accent

" Wuzz up my bitch!" There it is. "I brought you muffins! Ahhh!" Amanda tripped over a shoe (facepalm) and ended up hugging the China look a like. The pink haired girl looked up at him then at the other look a likes.

"Oh, I didn't know you had company over. I'll just go." Amanda than dropped the muffins on the counter than exited the house screaming 'Say hi to Tuna for me!'. My smile was instantly turned into one of both horror and confusion. The England look a like looked at me in concern.

"Miss? Are you alright? Your face is red."

I fainted.

* * *

(Le magical time skip)

"So should we tell her?"

"I say we kill her, da?"

"But it was an accident and she already transformed America. I think she can be trusted."

God, that's it no more Mountain Dew before bed. I moaned in pain

"Ve~ Thank God you're alive! I thought you died!"

"Italy, don't crowd her. Give her space." I nearly jumped off the couch, if England hadn't held me down.

"Alright Miss, before you tell us anything I ask for you to please tell me your name,where we are, and to keep calm."

"Wait so you guys are real?!"

"We'll only answer if you answer our questions."

I sighed. "Okay,my name is Carmen Remerez,you're in San Francisco,CA,USA,and I guess?"

"Thats great! The hero doesn't want you to freak out!" I looked around...where was America?

"Down here." Sure enough I looked down but, instead of a normal sized America the was a freaking _**chibi**_! Cue my fangirl attack. I put on a huge grin and hugged him. Who wouldn't? America is a chibi! This caused said chibi to go from shocked to embarrassed.

"Your so cute!" I cooed.

"S-shut up the hero is supposed to be handsome not cute. Russia! STOP TAKING PICTURES!" Indeed Russia was taking pictures.

"Then how do heros like Superman and Captain America get kisses from their damsels in distress?" He instantly smiled.

"Does that mean you have to kiss me! I did save you from hitting the floor!" England glared.

"Alfred Frederick Jones don't even think about it!" I giggled at the scenario.

"Sure you can,when your older!" *Boom* Smoke cleared from the room to reveal a full-grown America. He smirked down at me.

"Now about that kiss?" My shyness kicked in.

"What?Huh?" He smiled.

"Relax, I was just messing with you." America started patting my head.

"Although that transformation was quick. Oh well"

"Excuse me, miss?"

My country (not like that) looked around. "Who said that?" I shook my head."Yes Canada?"

A man with blonde hair, light purple eyes, and a gravity defying curl. "Do you have any maple syrup?" The nation said holding a plate of pancakes. I felt like fangirling again. A little polar bear came from behind Canada.

"Who are you?" Said nation sighed. "I'm Canada." I ran over and gave him a hug. "Maple!" A familiar puff of smoke-filled the air as I looked down at chibi Canada. A few of the other nations walked into the kitchen. America looked down, smirking at his brother.

"How does it feel to be a chibi?"

"It feels weird." Reality reached my mind and I became shy again.

"Ah, Canada! I'm sorry!" I let him go, stood up, and the maple syrup out of my cupboard.

"Here you go." The nation gave me a big smile 'Thank you!' and ran off.

"Damn frau, you change personalities fast." I blushed.

"C-can we get back on topic please?" The albino smirked.

"You're the one that got distracted."

"Bruder, shut up." Prussia sulked.

"Anyway, how did this whole situation start?"

"That will take a while to explain." Germany said. *Ring*

"Excuse me, that was my phone." I exited the kitchen.

Me: Hello?

College board: Hello Ms. Ramerez, school has canceled due to a gas leak we recommend you stay home.

Me:Alright, thank you.

*end call*

"Well I've got the day free and since it may be a long story. Would you guys like anything to eat?"

* * *

Please review.


End file.
